Secret Both Kept
by INeedYourLove78
Summary: When Wen 'accidentally' discovers a secret of Olivia's, he realizes it is one they both share. One-shot!


**A/N: I wrote this to get my creative juices flowing, then decided it should be published. Enjoy!**

Olivia flipped her hair and sighed, which caused Stella to sigh, and then of course Mo. Olivia had the pen in her hand, but she just couldn't get it to write. She sighed again. Stella stole the paper Olivia had on her lap and looked it over. She grinned.

"This is trash," Stella commented, and crumpled up the paper and threw it into the trash, which was beginning to overflow. Olivia sighed again and nodded her head in agreement.

Six months ago they had gone on tour, which had made them a big hit. Now their manager was always asking them to write new songs, claiming that all their old songs were 'so yesterday'. Then they would write a song, perform it, and be once again told it was old and asked for a new one.

Mo sighed. "I'm done," she announced. "Going home. See you tomorrow." Mo got up and waved as Olivia and Stella waved back. As Mo left Stella also stood up.

"See ya tomorrow," she said, and gave Olivia a departing hug. "Do you know where Wendella is?" she asked before she left, using her nickname for Wen that everyone, including her, knew he absolutely hated.

Olivia nodded. "He's sleeping over here tonight," she replied, and Stella raised an eyebrow. Olivia rolled her eyes. "My grandma trusts us, we would never." Stella half smiled and left.

Olivia looked around her trashy room, and got up as she started to pick everything up and put it in its place. A knock sounded on the door and Wen came in. "Hey," he greeted, and they gave each other a friendly welcoming hug.

Olivia yawned. "Let's just go straight to sleep," she suggested, and Wen nodded reluctantly. Once he was arranged in his sleeping bag and her in her bed, they drifted off to sleep. Except Wen.

Once he was sure she was asleep, he jumped up. He was a man on a mission. Earlier, when he was with the male members of the famous band, he had been sent on a dare by the girl-loving Charlie. Ever since he had given up on Mo, Charlie had been desperate for someone, anyone. So he had dared Wen to look for Olivia's diary and find out who she likes.

Wen began searching everywhere around Olivia's room. He checked her backpack, under her bed (carefully), and finally began to search her desk. He lifted a pile of books, and there it was. Her diary! He grabbed it quickly, carefully set everything else back into its place, and opened the sparkly pink cover and flipped to the most recent entry and began to read...

Dear Diary,

I can't believe I'm still writing in this after all these years. I've told you everything, from getting my first period to failing tests. But I really need to get this out. In my band, Lemonade Mouth, I am so mad at one of the guys. Wen. I can't believe him. Today I spent ten dollars on this really good perfume, just so he would notice me, and he didn't! He barely even looked at me during rehearsal! Can't he see how much I love him? That red hair and sturdy figure attract me to him like moths to a lantern. I feel like

we're meant for each other, but he makes me doubt this. I love him with my soul, but he never looks at me. I feel so lucky that I'm able to keep my cool around him, I guess all those dating advice websites I've visited have paid off a little. Oh well, sorry to bother you. And, we're still trying to write a new song for Lemonade Mouth. I wish you could give me ideas.

Love, Olivia :)

Wen closed the book and shut his eyes. Olivia had a deep crush on him. He slowly breathed in and out. He shook his head. He now knew Olivia liked him, but did he truly like her? He thought back to all the years. Seeing her walk down the hall in school for the first time, hearing her sing for the first time. She had him. And, apparently, he had her. They were lovesick for each other. It just took him reading that to realize it. He smiled. He had to do something about this new information, now.

Wen walked over to where Olivia was sleeping and gently shook her awake. Olivia blinked and squinted at him until her vision came into focus. She yawned.

"Wen? What? What's wrong?" she asked sleepily. He smiled gently.

"I have to ask you a question," he started. "A really, really, really important question."

Olivia sat up. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

She stretched her arms out. "Go for it."

Wen took a deep breath. "Who do you like?"

Olivia stopped stretching and looked at him. "Who do I like?" she repeated.

Wen nodded cautiously. "Yeah."

She squinted at him. "Why?"

Wen's eyes widened. "Um, because we're best friends and tell each other everything like we're little fifth grade girls going lol?"

"And?"

Wen squeezed his eyes shut. "And I read your diary," he said quickly, with all the words sounding like one long word.

Olivia just rolled her eyes. "You would," she muttered. She stood up and went over to retrieve it off her desk. "I'm not mad at you, you know." She relocked the diary. She hadn't before, which was the only reason Wen had been able to read it. "Then why do you ask? Isn't it now obvious I have a crush on you? You can go ahead and laugh and mock me now."

Wen shook his head. "I had something else to say."

Olivia sat next to him on her bed. "Yeah?"

He nodded. "Just wanted to say, that I love you too."

Olivia's eyes widened as Wen crashed his lips onto hers. She hesitated a moment before kissing back. Their kiss was like fireworks. They both knew it was destined.

As they began to french kiss, they lay down on Olivia's bed. All of a sudden the lights switched on.

"Olivia?" asked Olivia's grandma in shock. "Wen? What are you two doing?"

Olivia and Wen sheepishly pulled apart and looked at their laps. Olivia's grandma rolled her eyes.

"Ok you two, I'll let you off the hook just this once. But Wen, I'm afraid I'm sending you to the couch in the living room tonight."

Wen smiled sheepishly. "Ok, sorry." He gathered his stuff and waved good night to Olivia, who waved back. Then he went downstairs.

Olivia's grandma looked at her and shook her head. "Sorry, grandma," Olivia apologized. They hugged good night and her grandma left.

Olivia smiled to herself.

**A/N: Hope you liked! R&R!**


End file.
